


A Bad End (Over Gravity's Wall - One-Shot)

by melign_thestars



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad End Friends, Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Bipper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melign_thestars/pseuds/melign_thestars
Summary: This is for an AU that I made myself called “Over Gravity’s Wall”, where Wirt and his siblings, Mason (Dipper), Mabel, and Greg, get lost in the Unknown. I plan on writing more for it in the future, but I decided to make a one-shot to get me going. This part is heavily inspired by the Bad End Friends AU.





	A Bad End (Over Gravity's Wall - One-Shot)

The air was thin and cold as Mason opened his eyes. In front of him, he could see snow piled up on to the dark earth, mistily veiled by the breath that escaped from his open mouth. As he looked around, he felt the snow fall on his nose and fingertips while his shoulders trembled in the cold.

 _‘Why hadn’t I brought a coat?’_ he asked himself in his mind.  _‘It didn’t seem that bad when we got here.’_

Then, Mason heard a voice. A pleading voice, one that sounded much like his own. “Please, help!”

Mason looked around to try and see the owner of the voice, but he could see nothing but the crooked branches and bases of leafless trees, topped by the seemingly gentle snowfall. Mason took a step forward, the icy snow crunching underneath his soggy tennis shoes. He clutched his vest tightly, his knuckles turning white and frozen. Why didn’t he bring a coat?

The voice called once more.

“Please! Help! Somebody, if you can hear, please!”

Mason shouted into the unknown darkness that that hid behind the trees. “I can hear!” he yelled. “I can hear you!”

In front of him, a blue-shaded figure hovered above the ground. It took Mason time to realize that the ghostly figure in front of him–messy hair, vest, gray pants, and terrified eyes–was none other than himself.

“Please,” said the spirit, before Mason could say a word, “Please, I need help.”

“What is it?” Mason asked. “Why are you myself?”

The spirit did not seem to realize the questions that were asked.

“Please,” he repeated. “Speak low, or he’ll hear–”

That was when laughing pierced through the air like a needle. It was a hostile laugh, not a friendly one, and Mason felt frightened form the crackling voice in the distance, as it became louder and louder…

“Pine Tree!” called the voice. “Pine Tree! I have something to show you!”

The spirit ducked away at the top of a tree, holding desperately onto the branches.  Mason tried to move, but his body felt like a statue in a garden, whether it was from fear or other causes, Mason was not quite sure.

Then the figure, the one who had been laughing, appeared out of the trees. It was unlike the other spirit, this figure clearly made of flesh, the bruises and cuts on the skin demonstrating this. There were so many that it took Mason a moment before realizing that this figure was in his form. There were a few distinct differences between Mason and this figure, aside from the cuts. This form of him had on what seemed to once be a fancy suit but was now cut and torn in many places. And as this figure came closer, Mason could see his fascinating eyes, with pupils that gave an elliptic form, and the whites of his eyes appeared to be a tinge of yellow. A large grin swept across the face as it peered toward a tree.

“Edelwood!” he yelled, seemingly trying to taunt an unknown person. “This would burn brightly. Would be a shame if I were to destroy it!”

“No!” Mason heard another voice through the forest. “I’m coming.”

As this new figure came through the wood, Mason had to blink a couple of times to make sure he was seeing correctly. In his view was none other than his older brother, Wirt, but looking strange. His eyes were bright and multi-colored, giving a faint light through the darkness. The point of his red, now-faded hat was bent. And most of all, there were branches growing on and around him–they had grown so much behind his ears that they appeared as antlers, with brown, dead leaves crumbling off the tiny twigs and branches. In his hand, he carried a lantern that glowed brightly.

“Wirt,” whispered Mason in a low voice. What had happened to his brother? Where were Mabel and Greg?

Wirt walked over to Mason’s look-alike, who handed him something that looked like a tree branch. Wirt sighed.

“I’m not sure this is doing anything,” Wirt said, looking down at the twig that was in his hand. “Are you sure this works?”

The look-alike smiled. “Of course. I mean, you do want to save your siblings, don’t you?” He gave a devilish smile and continued. “And once you get Teapot and Shooting Star back, you can help me with something I’ve been working on!”

Wirt looked down at the lantern he was carrying in his hand, then at the branch in the other. “But what about Mason?”

The figure grinned menacingly. “You help me, I give Pine Tree his body back. That simple, Antlers.” He turned away from Wirt and picked up another twig. “You know, your sister called me a name. Bill-Dipper. Bipper.” He threw the stick over to Wirt, who clumsily caught it and held it close. “I think I like that name.”

Bipper and Wirt walked away, the lantern’s glow taking minutes to fade in the distance. Mason looked up at the scared spirit in the trees.

“What happened?” Mason asked to it, though knowing it was unlikely to get a straight answer.

The spirit looked down at him, then at where Wirt and Bipper had disappeared with the lantern, as if he would break into tears if he were able. “He was right,” the spirit murmured. “The Beasts are real.” the ghost flew down from the tree and stood by Mason, looking him dead in the eye.

“Mabel,” he said. “Mabel. Greg. Don’t let them wander off.” Mason’s spirit buried his hands in his face. “They don’t know what they’re doing.”

Mason started to hear a high-pitched sound in his ears. He covered them and tried to communicate more with the spirit.

“But what happened?” he asked. “Who were they? What happened to Wirt?” But he never got an answer. Everything turned white so that Mason couldn’t see, and the high-pitched noise got louder and louder. Then, suddenly, he found himself laying down near a large tree in the middle of a blizzard.

That was when he realized: it was another dream! He had had so many dreams before, all telling him information of the future, but none of them quite as vivid as this one, and though the dream started to fleet away from his memory, the fear that had risen from it stayed and manifested. Mason tried to sit up, but found twigs and branches growing around him, preventing him from doing so. He tore off these branches and looked around, keeping what the spirit had said to him in mind. 

_“Don’t let them wander off!”  
_

Mason looked to his right and left. There was nobody to be found. Not Mabel, not Greg, not even Wirt was in sight.

Then, Mason heared a familiar voice, though he was unsure of where he had heard it before.

“Hey, kid, need any help?”

Mason looked around, searching for the owner of this voice, then deciding it had come from the dark side of the area, guarded with trees.

“Yes,” answered Mason, “I need to find my family.”

“I could help you,” offered the voice, sounding friendly. “And you could do something for me in return.”

“That–” Mason paused then went on. “That could work. What do you want?”

“We can negotiate that later,” said the voice. “I’m very flexible.”

Mason thought, his stomach churning with doubt, but his mind not listening. “I guess.”

“Good, replied the voice. “So, it’s a deal?”

Mason nodded, even though he knew the voice couldn’t see him. “It’s a deal.”

“Great choice. Just come over here. Follow your ears over to me.”

Mason walked over the dark area anxiously. He hoped he was making the right decision. Then, when he heard the next words of the voice, his hair raised on the back of his neck, having it sound familiar, but not being aware of the origin.

"It's a deal, Pine Tree."


End file.
